I'm Free
by masonangel
Summary: Max and Fang have always been kinda on the edge. The first part is when they're little, the second part from book 3 and the last part from book 5. Sorry about the confusion.


Fang's POV (lyrics are in italics)

I curled up tight against the back of my cage. The hard plastic felt scratchy. The footsteps came closer and the door to this wing opened abruptly. I cringed when I heard the struggling experiment trying to scream around the duct tape on their mouth. Was it Iggy? Angel? Nudge?

They had taken us all and were returning us individually. Gazzy had come back about a half an hour ago and he was sleeping across the aisle. The door of the crate beside me opened and someone was shoved in. I kept to the back of my crate to make them think I was sleeping, but I wanted to know who had come back.

Max tore off her gag and started yelling at the whitecoats. I could tell it was Max, even without looking at her. She was swearing a blue streak. One scientist shut the door and the other one shouted at him.

"Riley, watch its wings! You're so dense sometimes! Don't hurt it, we still need it."

Then they left, closing the door loudly behind them. Max screamed at them to come back, fight like men. It was no use. She slumped against the door of her crate, her shoulders heaving in time with her chest. I heard her start crying and I cautiously crept forward. I peered through the slits in the side of the kennel.

"Max? Are you okay?" I whispered, lacing my fingers through the holes in the plastic. She turned to me and inside I gasped. She couldn't see my shock, I hid it too well, but it hurt me to see her like this.

She was hurt. Her cheek was bleeding, and there was bruise that was just beginning to purple. She pushed her fingers toward mine and they just barely brushed. I tried to comfort her as she started crying again.

"I heard Angel crying for me. Her voice was so sad and scared. Fang, they were hurting her," Max sobbed. I couldn't say anything that would make her feel better, because nothing I said would be true. And I refused to lie to Max. I hushed her gently and she looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Max," I whispered. She leaned her forehead against the cage and her shoulders shook silently.

_Looking into your eyes I know I'm right; If there's anything worth my love it's worth a fight; We only get one chance, and nothing ties our hands; You're what I want, listen to me; Nothing I want is out of my reach; (Chorus) Heaven helps the man who fights his fear; Love's the only thing that keeps me here; You're the reason that I'm hanging on; My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
(I'M FREE)  
_

"Max, you can change your mind." I couldn't believe that she didn't want to stop all this madness. I knew that she was tired of this game too. She was just so stubborn. She wanted to fulfill her mission. I wasn't trying to stop her, just make her slow down.

"I don't know _how_." She was confused I could tell. She did a pretty good job at hiding her feelings from the younger ones, but I could read her like an open book. She rubbed her fists over her eyes and rested her head on her knees.

She was so beautiful. Her hair fell over her shoulders gently. I couldn't stop myself. Before I was even aware of what I was doing, I was smoothing her hair back. I had always wanted to run my hands through her hair, wondering if it felt as silky as it looked. My hand trailed down her neck and her back, feeling her wings shiver.

She looked up at me. "What the heck are you _doing_?"

"Helping you change your mind," I whispered. Without thinking, I leaned in and cupped my hand under her chin. I pulled her face to mine and I kissed her.

We broke apart a short while later and I told her to just forget the mission. We should all just be safe together somewhere. Her brown eyes clouded over and she contemplated. I ran my hand down her back, making slow circles. I leaned in again when I saw her turn to me. She jumped up and I looked up at her.

"I—I'm not sure about this," Max muttered. I watched as she took off into the black night sky. My heart was still pounding in my chest, but now it was because I was angry. Angry with myself for not taking it slower. I shouldn't have started off that fast. I punched the wall and lay down. I'd have to take it slower next time.

_Running away will never make you free; And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee; But I wanna hold you now, I won't hold you down; I'm shaking the past, making my breaks, taking control if that's what it takes;  
(Chorus)_

There she was, standing right next to me. Max was leaning on my shoulder again, hoping that I would be able to help her. I couldn't pay attention though. All I could see was her beautiful face. She had grown up so much since that time seven years ago, when we were still at the School. It was then that I knew that I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her and tell her I loved her.

Then the last couple times I'd kissed her, she'd run away from me like I was an Eraser.

I nodded as she talked, hoping that I was helping.

"Even if we made her come she'd just hold it against us. She'd be mad." She was tense, upset about Nudge wanting to stay behind.

"You have to want to be with someone, or it doesn't work. You have to choose."

_I wanna hold you now, I won't hold you down; You're what I want, listen to me; Nothing I want is out of my reach; (Chorus)_

She stuttered and then I kissed her, reassuring her that she was the one I chose.

I couldn't hold back the feelings of dread that rose in my chest when I felt her tense beneath me. I counted mentally…one…two…

And then she relaxed. Well, not exactly. She kissed me back, harder than I thought she ever would. She put her arms around me and kissed me and I kissed her.

When did I start loving her? I don't know. How did she wrap me around her little finger just like that? No clue. But I know one thing for sure. I always have and always will love Maximum Ride.

_Chorus_

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear; Love's the only thing that keeps me here; You're the reason that I'm hanging on; My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
(I'M FREE)  
_And I'll NEVER be free of her.


End file.
